Unfermented Ideas
by Dreaming Lotus
Summary: A collection of stories that haven't gone anywhere aside from three chapters in. They're not up for grabs so please do not ask. Mostly Inuyasha crossover stories unless stated otherwise. Please enjoy reading these ideas that have not gone anywhere.
1. Hakumei

Hakumei

By: Hakumei Kagome

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

Summary: A survivor of the lost clan of Konoha, Hakumei Kagome serves as a spy for her twisted and mentally disturbed "uncle", Hakumei Naraku. Not only is she a spy for her uncle, she is also a member of Oto and a Konoha ANBU Squad Captain. Despite being ordered to betray Konoha and assist Sasuke in getting to Oto and Orochimaru, Kagome decides that the young Uchiha would be better suited for her true master's plans instead much to the surprise of her comrades of Oto that have come to claim Sasuke for their master.

* * *

A/N: This was the first idea for Hakumei. The second more developed idea is currently being worked on.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was nearly time to go. Enough time had passed since Sasuke departed to join up with the team from Oto that would take care of awakening the second level of his cursed seal. It was her job to lead him the rest of the way to Orochimaru's secret hideout that not even the retrieval team knew about....well, that was the plan at least. She had other ideas on where exactly to lead Sasuke once she met up with him after either killing off the team with him or seriously injuring them.

Pulling down her mask to conceal her face from the team the Godaime had sent after Sasuke, she scanned over the village she had called home ever since her birth despite already being an enemy spy at that time. Her eyes landed on the locked and confined district of the former Uchiha clan and hardened. She was still very bitter over what had occurred during her more youthful days before the clan had been massacred. That thought caused her to snort. Served them right for what Fugaku and the clan elders had falsely claimed of her and yet it still caused her heart to ache and burn with pain and hatred.

'Curse them and let their souls be damned.' Kagome thought bitterly as her hands fisted at her side. Her nails digging painfully into her gloved palms. Though they may have tarnished her name in the eyes of the man she loved, their precious prodigy Itachi, they did pay the price for their deceit by being unmercifully slaughtered by that very same prodigy. Bittersweet irony.

'Otooji was more angered over the events than I was heartbroken....I can still recall his punishment that he dished out over how that affected my abilities. It was almost as bad has having to undergo that hell-bidding jutsu of his.....Shinzou-Tsukekae no Jutsu.' She mused as she leapt from her perch on top of the monument and sped off in a black blur undetected by all. 'The only thing stopping him from preforming that jutsu on me is the fact that I'm still alive. He's not going to risk having it backfire and kill me. I'm too valuable of an asset in his goals....whatever they may be.'

It wasn't hard to follow the trail that the previous team had left behind, the ones left behind seemed to have dropped like flies during their bouts with those from Oto. Kagome accelerated her speed by using trees to propel herself forward aside from hopping from branch to branch. No second thoughts entered her mind as she passed by the sand-nin, she couldn't really let her mind wander lest she lose her concentration. It would slow her down more than she liked and she rather enjoyed being exceptionally punctual.

Landing with the grace of a feline, she darted through a rather wide and open clearing where Gai-sensei's taijutsu prodigy was currently double-teamed with the new Kazekage against none other than Kimimaro.

'That sickly fool has ensured his own demise.' Kagome thought in slight amusement. Kimimaro had always freaked her out since she first met him. Had to do with his kekkai genkai...bone manipulation. Just the thought of that name made a shudder run down her spine. 'Good riddance....not that it truly matters to me anyway. Otooji is in for a great surprise when I return with an Uchiha at my side. Orochimaru is in for quite a surprise as is Konoha. I wonder what their reactions will be when they learned I betrayed them both?' A small giggle erupted from her mouth as she leapt through the trees, performed a triple frontwards flip in the air and landed backwards on a shattered statue beside the kyuubi jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Wha...wha...wha..." Naruto stuttered out at the sudden appearance of one of Konoha's ANBU. Sasuke, who had been lunging forward to attack the stubborn blond skidded to a halt on the waters an inch away with shock shining in his Sharingan eyes.

"I've come for the Uchiha." Kagome stated in a smooth yet harsh voice. If she hadn't wanted to really scare either boy she would have cackled wickedly at the looks on their faces. Wasting no time, she dashed faster than either could react and stopped a mere inch away from Sasuke's face with a devious smirk on her hidden face.

"My my, I never imagined that a cold, stoic Uchiha such as yourself would ever have fear in his eyes." Kagome giggled out. "Come, Master Orochimaru awaits your arrival. He hates to be kept waiting you know. Wouldn't want his newest....member...to experience his temper first upon arrival." She grabbed hold of his wrist, ignoring the fact that Naruto was launching an attack to stop her. A second before the kunai struck where her back should have been both she and Sasuke were gone in a haunting fog.


	2. Stained 1

Stained

A/N: Yes, another story. I know, I should really be focusing on all of my other stories and get them done... but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head long enough to focus on any of my other works. This is my very first attempt at a pure horror story. Just to let everyone know, if it scares you then it scared me while I was writing it. Also, I'm writing this while watching the scare-a-thon of "Scariest Places on Earth" on the family channel, and this story is based off of some of the history of various different places featured on the show. Now, On with the show!!!

Summary: YYH/INU X-OVER. "What is it that makes a place scary? Is it the empty hallways of a crumbling ruin, a legend of the dead reaching out from the grave, a chill in the air, sinister shadows, the uncertainty of walking into darkness, the knowledge that a place has had a horrible history, a powerful presence that overwhelms the emotions....or is it something else, something....unseen?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama are called back to Reikai for their final mission, a mission that could very well kill them. Accompanied by Botan, the Reikai tantei must unravel the mystery of the oldest section of Tokyo: a decrepit area of land far from the sight of the city where the crumbling remains of at least two ancient villages are located. Nothing could prepare them for what they come across or what starts happening around them. To make matters worse, Koenma joins them with an enraged Keiko. What happens when the lands won't allow either of them to leave and the ghost from the past start to rise and replay events from the lands bloodied past?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

The Only Survivors

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cool, crisp October evening with an ominous chill in the breeze. Ja'aku(wicked) village was what one would consider a quaint, normal village for its day, but it was anything but. Ja'aku, like its name implied, held a wicked past steeped in blood, violence and death. Littered underneath the dirt streets and wooden huts were thousands of decayed bodies, bodies of the innocent. One would think that the village would have had abundant crops due to the well fertilized soil but they didn't. The ground was cursed from all of the blood that had seeped into it making the soil inhabitable for crops and the such. Even the grass was affected by it, being a strange brownish color instead of a healthy green.

Tonight was supposed to be the villages harvest festival, but there had been no harvest and due to the panic that gripped the villagers everyone had gathered at the headman's home. Families huddled together, awaiting the arrival of their beloved headmaster, Kaijinbo. The cries of hungry babies sounded out from the courtyard, pleas of small children for anything edible went unanswered by their mothers as they tugged on their dresses. Off to the far of side of everyone else were two sisters and their husbands, samurai for the regions daimyo(samurai lord). The sister, who were noticeably pregnant with child, held an uneasy gleam in their eyes as their husbands wrapped the arms around them in hopes of comforting them.

The eldest sister, a woman by the name of Enju, placed her hands on her swollen belly and sighed. Her muddy brown eyes scanned the crowd in search for the man that caused her distress, the village headman Kaijinbo. Her long mahogany brown hair was left unattended to, slightly messed up from the wind as she clutched her beloved husbands arm once more. Her fear for Kaijinbo weren't unfathomable. Kaijinbo had made it known to, not only her but her sister as well, that he wanted them for himself. As a matter of fact, not long after their marriages had taken place and their husbands were away, Kaijinbo had attacked their homes in an attempt to insure that they would never bear the child of their husbands. After that occurrence, both women and their husbands moved in to the same house as the girl's father in hopes to insure their safety.

Enju turned her gaze to her baby sister, Matsue. There was more fear in her eyes than one would have expected to see. She was literally terrified to be there at the moment. How could she not be terrified? Not only had she became pregnant before her sister and was farther along than her but she had been threatened something awful by Kaijinbo once he learned of her pregnancy, a threat that also befell her sister. Her ocean blue eyes closed tightly as she buried her face into the base of her husbands neck. He tightened his hold on her petite frame, suppressing the urge to cleave Kaijinbo in half once he stood before the villagers. Gently, her ran his calloused hand through her silken onyx black hair in a soothing manner.

"My beloved Matsue, what ails ye?" her husband asked softly while Kaijinbo addressed the townsfolk.

"Somethings not right, Hiten." she responded in a hoarse whisper. "I can feel it in the air. Something terrible going to happen here tonight."

Hiten turned his hardened eyes over to his brother-in-law, who shared his look. "I won't let anything happen to you, I swear on my life as a samurai." he replied.

"As do I, my beloved Enju." replied Sakujiro.

"It's in his eyes," stated Enju. "He's going to fulfill his threat, I can just sense it."

"I won't let him." Sakujiro firmly whispered into Enju's ear.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do." Kaijinbo stated loudly to the villagers in his courtyard. "We'll just have to bare with this weather like we have been doing these past few years. Be assured that I will bring this issue up the the daimyo of this region the next time I leave to pay taxes. I will find a solution to this problem, now return to the safety and warmth of your homes, there is nothing else you can accomplish by staying here." There were a few murmurings of displeasure coming from the villagers as they turned to exit the courtyard. The large wooden gates were secured tightly and they couldn't get out. Shocked by such a thing, the villagers turned their eyes back to their headman for answers. What they saw frightened them.

Kaijinbo stood on his wooden deck with a menacing gleam to his eyes. In his hands he held a double-bladed sword. Panic swept over the villagers as they screamed and began running to every corner of the courtyard in desperate attempts to find a sway out from their certain demised. Kaijinbo only laughed as he lunged forward with his blade held high over his head. Enju and Matsue gripped their husbands tightly as Kaijinbo began hacking his way through the villagers to reach them. The bloodied sword plunged deep into the bowels of a young woman holding her infant close to her chest. The woman screamed out in agony as her insides spilled forth from the wound and onto the already frosted ground, her baby still alive.

"I warned you what would happen." stated Kaijinbo in a crazed voice as he scanned the panicked people left standing. "Their deaths are your fault. You are to blame for all of this." Hiten and Sakujiro hurried their wives over to a darkened corner of the courtyard and together, they both broke part of the wooden gate away. There was just enough space for their wives to get through.

"Go!" ordered Hiten in a stern voice. "Go to Minamo Village and wait for me their Matsue."

"But..." stuttered Matsue in utter disbelief. Hiten gently pushed Matsue forward.

"Enju..." Sakujiro began. "Follow Hiten's words and leave. I promise that I'll see you in Minamo once Kaijinbo is dispatched of."

"I understand." Enju replied. She stepped forward and took a hold of her sisters arm and lead her through the opening. "Matsue, we must hurry." Matsue nodded in silent agreement, still not believing what was going on.

"I don't think so!" cried out Kaijinbo as he brought out a torch. In a fit of rage, he through the torch against the the wooden fence and watched as it went up in flames. Outside, the two sisters heard the terrified screams of the remaining villagers as Kaijinbo slaughtered them, those that were still unfortunate to be alive, caught on fire and were literally being burned alive. Smoke rose up high in the night sky as Matsue and Enju ran for their lives, tears pouring down their faces. Behind them, still some distance away, the two sisters heard the distinct sound of horse hooves. Someone was after them. Kaijinbo's voice called out angrily throughout the now forested area as he searched fro the two sisters. Never once did they stop running, never once did they look back, they continued running as fast as they could to Minamo Village, a village three days away from their own.


	3. Stained 2

Chapter One

The Final Mission

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is not good. Not good at all." murmured Koenma as he paced the length of his desk in worry. His father had come to him with an ultimatum : either the SDF can eliminate Yusuke and any who tried to stop them or he could send Yusuke and the others to an uninhabited section of Tokyo and find out why everybody that has entered the area have never returned. Sighing, the young prince hopped into his plush chair. "Botan!"

"Yes sir?" inquired the pink eyed ferry girl as she popped into her boss's office floating on her oar.

"Bring in Yusuke and the team." he stated wearily. "I've got a new mission for them...their last."

"Right away, Koenma-sir." responded Botan in a bubbly voice, unaware of the seriousness of the situation. She disappeared into portal. Koenma massaged his temples in aggravated stress while he waited for his team to show up. He didn't have to wait long. Another portal appeared and the Reikai tantei emerged from it.

"What is it now?" Yusuke asked in a bored tone.

"I've called you all here on a serious matter." Koenma began. "This will also be your last mission as tantei for Reikai if you survive. In Tokyo there is an area of land that is uninhabitable. The area used to be Musashi's domain back during the Sengoku-jidai. Not much is truly known about this area except for its violent and bloody past. Within this area are the ruins of two villages, Ja'aku and Obake. It's speculated that all who have gone missing vanished within the vicinity of these ruins. You're to located these ruined villages within the area and figure out what's going on and what has happened to all that have vanished. Botan will be accompanying you. You all have an hour and a half to pack necessities before you have to leave."

"Koenma, how many people have gone missing?" asked Kurama.

"Anywhere from 10 to 20 thousand within the last two centuries. Also, two new people have disappeared just lat week....cousins to be precise." replied Koenma, picking up two files. He pulled two sheets of paper from both files and handed them around to his team. Two pictures were attached to each piece, both young attractive women. "Higurashi, Kagome. Seventeen years old, freshman at Tokyo University, majoring in art and ancient Japanese mythology. 5'6", weighs around 120lbs. Ocean blue eyes and waist length black hair. Taijiya, Sango. nineteen years old, junior at Tokyo University, major undecided. 5'5", weighs around 115lbs. Brown eyes and mahogany hair. Both went missing last Monday after an argument with their parents and are blood descendants of the only two survived the massacred of Ja'aku Village over two centuries ago... three years before people started vanishing from entering the area. Friends of theirs from school last saw them heading towards the area."

"Should we keep our eyes opened for signs of them?" asked Kuwabara.

"I suppose so, but I doubt that you'll find them....alive, anyway." The team nodded. "Botan, open a portal for each of them to their houses. I'll go through more files to see if I can find anything else on the area."

"Right away Koenma-sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke let the information given to him sink in as he, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Botan made their way towards the former Musashi's domain. Briefly, he wondered why it was that Koenma was doubtful that they'd find the two recent missing girls alive where they were going. Also, he had been acting quite strangely in their presence. Was it possible that he was leaving out important information once again like he did with Sensui or was it something else? Yusuke didn't know but he was determined to find out.

While Yusuke thought of ways to get Koenma to talk, Kurama thought over the information of the missing females. He had seen them both around the University a few times and shared two classes with Kagome. He rather enjoyed watching her work in art class, it reminded him of himself when he studied yet it was more endearing to see her that absorbed than himself. By the end of class, she'd have charcoal smudges on her cheeks or specks of paint in her hair. She was intriguing, he admitted that to himself several times but he wasn't interested in dating her, him being three years older than her and all. He hoped she was okay.

Kuwabara believed that something wasn't right with the area and had felt that way ever since he set foot within it. The air was heavy with death as was the ground. It made him feel uncomfortable and on edge. Nearly hidden from his sense was the auras of the two girls, well at least on the path they took. Hiei and Botan both kept themselves walking ahead of the others in silence.

"I can faintly sense traces of the missing girls auras." announced Kuwabara breaking the silence. He stopped walking. "They separated at this point. Should we split up as well?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Yusuke stated. "Botan, you and Kuwabara follow one aura, and we'll follow the other. If we find anything, I'll send Hiei after you."

"Okay. See you later." Botan said as her and Kuwabara headed north from the others who continued traveling east.


	4. The Dark Side of Tears

The Dark Side of Tears

By: Hakumei Kagome

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Kingdom Hearts, Inuyasha, Legend of Mana, Pokemon and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

This is the first idea of TDSoT. The second version is currently being worked on and revised.

* * *

Summary: Takes place after the end of KH2. The world's are all connected to one another now and everything seems to be settling down yet trouble is brewing. A new evil is searching for someone, someone of great importance, rumored to hold ancient powers. An urgent letter from the King sends Sora, Riku, Kairi and their friends on a new adventure in new worlds and old ones. Who is this person, what kind of ancient powers do they hold and how important are they?

* * *

Authoress' Note: Okay, I haven't exactly beaten Kingdom Hearts 2 yet. Well, this fact could be changed by the time I post this story up as I am playing the game non-stop but I'm not using any of the characters from KH2 unless they are world specific characters. As for the summary, I'll only say this regarding the issue, Legend of Zelda influence.

* * *

Prologue

The Downfall

* * *

_'Centuries ago, back when the world's were all still connected and actively interacting with one another a great evil arose. He attempted to overthrow and conquer all worlds and make them his. With a magically created army, he nearly accomplished his task but in the wake of all his victories, seven maidens of purity appeared and together with an eighth female of unknown origin with great powers that had never been seen before, stood up against the evil man. The eighth female weakened the evil man's body while the seven pure females cast him back to a world devoid of life and sealed him there, ending his reign of terror._

_Despite the success of the eight females, the people of the world's became fearful of another taking the man's place and went about finding a way to disconnect their world's from each other to prevent such a travesty from ever occurring again. Once the world's were all disconnected from each other, which caused the eight females to be locked within their home worlds and away from each other, the fear settled and life went on on each world. _

_As time went on, each world forgot about the other worlds since their connections had been severed. The worlds also forgot about the females that had saved them from total conquest. The descendants of the first seven maidens lived on with no clue of what they were capable of, forgetting about the powers that they held. The descendants' of the eighth female never forgot their powers and the knowledge of using them being passed down throughout the years along with the tale of the evil man in case he would ever break free from his imprisonment.'_

It is rumored that the past has a tendency to repeat itself at random intervals of time. Whether or not this is truth or falsehood has yet to really be distinguished by scholars of our time. Forgotten threats popping up to destroy the peace months after a war has ended, tragedy days after another tragedy has occurred...things that are so uncanny that it is believed to be caused by some unknown force. No one could of predicted the events that I'm about to reveal to you as it is hard to believe that such things could even occur.

In a time where the concept of other worlds even existing was a preposterous idea one man's world would be turned upside down.


End file.
